America Screws Things Up
by diagonallyfunny
Summary: Alternatively titled: That One Time I Turned In Hetalia Fanfiction For My Advanced Language Arts Class And Got An A (laugh with me) characters are kinda OC but I didn't want to go full-on stereotypical because, ya know, school (TW: metions of KKK)
**Scene Compilation:**

Act I: A Meeting of the World

Act II: America's Fight-The Struggle For Equality

Act III: Hypocrites-The Rest of The World On America

Act IV: The Double-Edged Sword-The Point of View From Both Sides of America

…(continued on page V)...

 _ **Some ideas are borrowed from concepts originally generated by**_ _ **Hidekazu Himaruya**_

Act I

 _*It is 1956. Open in the United Nations Secretariat Branch. Everything is dead quiet and dark. The United Nations is made up of 193 countries from all around the world. The UN is, simplified, a big alliance with smaller alliances sprinkled throughout_. _The representatives are the embodiments themselves of many powerful nations, created by the people and for the people. As their country changes, so do they.A screen glows in the dark, lighting up the horrified faces in the first few rows. It is playing an American news report, on the recent activities and discoveries of the KKK.*_

 **3**

 **2**

 _ **1**_

 _ **Reporter:**_ "And now, on the KKK. Recently, the so called "Ku Klux Klan," has grown in size. In response to the many viewers asking, the name is derived from the combination of the Greek word for circle (κυκλάς) with the word clan. The group has gone even farther in its terrorization of (for the most part) Southern American minorities. As of last night, the group bombed a popular black church, killing multiple people. The members who committed are now on trial for manslaughter, along with several others for other various crimes. Due to their social standing, they are winning more and more elections just causing the Klu Klux Klan to rise in popularity. Statements could attack anyone from catholics to African Americans. This just in, an update on their intentions, ""The Klan sought to control the political and social status of the freed slaves. Specifically, it attempted to curb black education, economic advancement, voting rights, and the right to bear arms."- entry/Ku_Klux_Klan. When we get more updates on what's going on, we'll let you know America! *charismatic but worried smile* Now, back to you Gary!

* _video ends...silence ensues*_

 **America** (evidently uncomfortable): I- _(laughs)_ can explain. All-all of is being blown out of proportion! Some of the people who are committing these admittedly violent and discriminatory acts against minorities are simply using the uniform as a convenience to get away with crime! It's...it's not as bad as it looks...I'll get it under control if and when the situation needs to be controlled! Now, anyw-

 **Austria:** Now, hold on and _don't_ change the subject. It's quite convenient for you to just dismiss this as being blown out of proportion. Can't your excuse be just as easily used by higher ups that agree with the Klan to dismiss the issue?

 **England:** America, he has a point. And aren't you being _incredibly hypocritical?_ All you do these days is preach about individuality and the high and holy government system in America when really you have an _UNCANNY_ amount of skeletons in your own closet! I say you find a way to clear this up, fast. It didn't seem like a big deal at first, I know. It's escalated, and you keep turning a blind eye!

 _After a slight amount of shuffling papers, Russia rises._

 **Russia:** In fact, it does say right here that '" a federal grand jury in 1869 determined that the Klan was a "terrorist organization."'  entry/Ku_Klux_Klan

 _There is a collective murmuring of discomfort, countries that were being discriminated against and being put in a bad light by America himself feeling a growing sense of indignation._

 _Defiantly raising his chin, China speaks._

 **China: "** America, I must ask you something. If _your own country can't meet the standards you expect of others,_ why should I change? Can you honestly answer that, without feeling any discomfort about your own laws and allowances?" _he smirks_

 _America is beginning to sweat nervously. The other nations do in fact have a point, and this unsettles him. How is he supposed to win a war of minds when he's subject to his own judgments. Something must be done. But how could he change things now? He was virtually powerless. There were thousands involved at this point, of every age. There was no way to completely stomp it out._

 _Rising to support past alliances, Bulgaria stands._

 **Bulgaria:** And is it not true that children are being subjected to these things as well? How is that _not going to affect them?_

 _In a split second, America finalizes his decision. He must attempt change. They all have valid points. Children_ _ **are**_ _being exposed to this._

 _Time runs out. The meeting adjourns, but thoughts are not. Tension is already in the air, and America must do something to clear it. As soon as he leaves, he will begin to try._

 _But is he already too late to restore equality?_

 _*scene ends*_


End file.
